nfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheesemonger
Seneschal, formerly known as cheesemonger, is an author and occasional highscorer. He has one starred run on 143-2 highscore. Cheesemonger Seneschal originally joined NUMA under the moniker of Cheesemonger in January 2009. He submitted 64 maps in total, which were generally poorly received. He quickly became friends with contemporary authors ChrisE, furry_ant, karmap0lice and da_guru. However, after forgetting the password to his account in April 2009, he decided to create a new account and resolved to spend more time on his maps. Seneschal Seneschal's first map under his new username was submitted two days after changing accounts. He mapped at a much slower rate than before and eventually started to improve. He released a mappack entitled Power Struggle on 26th April 2009, which he had been working on since before the account change. Competitions and eventual success After nearly a month inactive on NUMA, Seneschal hosted the ambitious however eventually unsuccessful It Takes Two comeptition which invited participants to collaborate with one another. Although enthusiasm was eventually high for the competition, several people pulled out and it died after only two rounds of competing. Seneschal entered both the Linear Map Competition and the Tileset Adding Contest around the midpoint of 2009, putting in a respectable performance in the former and achieving a shock win in the latter. Seneschal cites his performance in the TACIII competition as a sign of his gradual improvement as a mapper. His submission in the final round of the competition was eventually featured by ChrisE and MyCheezKilledYours. In August he abandoned plans to release a second mappack, which was to be called "The Cthulhu Column", a reference to the nightmarish creation of 20th Century horror writer H.P. Lovecraft, and instead settled on releasing some of his favourite maps from the project to NUMA. One map, entitled The Tempest , was featured by by jawbit by way of southpaw. Over the Summer period, Seneschal became a reviewer. His first choice for feature was MidnightGetaway's Grape le Vine Prophet and Blur 3 Seneschal's second mappack, Prophet, was released on 29th December 2009, and was generally met with good reviews. At the request of vankusss he also hosted the third season of Blur with permission from Hendor and kkstrong in late 2009. The competition was divided into four categories: Amateur Speed, Amateur Highscore, Professional Speed and Professional Highscore. The eventual category winners were Inspired, Tunco, Izzy and vankusss respectively. Apt and POT Another competition, Apt, saw more success for Seneschal, where he reached the final where he narrowly lost to ChrisE. The Power of Two contest hosted by Nevershine , which was based on Seneschal's own It Takes Two competition, saw him partnered with da_guru. The pair were eventual joint winners with Blackson and Toasters . Future Plans Seneschal continues to map at a slow pace, and is currently said to be working on "one huge project and one smaller project" although this might be a dirty, dirty lie. External Links *Seneschal at NUMA *Cheesemonger at NUMA *Blur 3 Category:Notable Mapmakers